


Looking for a Happy Ending

by Jerrica_William



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrica_William/pseuds/Jerrica_William
Summary: Just a little continuation of the scene in "Gallavich" when Mickey walks in the bedroom after his shower and shouts at Carl to get out!  The second chapter is what I’d like to think happened after they drove away on the way to their honeymoon.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	1. Pre Marital Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after some great advice I decided to change the format of this fic so it’s a little easier to read.  
> I’d like to give a big shout out to the awesome beta who helped me out with this! Thanks sooo much Erikutta for helping me out so promptly even at such an ungodly hour of the night! You are amazing!!  
> To everyone else thanks for reading. To those who have not read this yet, hope you enjoy!

“Get the fuck out shithead,” Mickey bellows at Carl irritatingly.

Ian is on his neck and rips the towel from his body before Carl even has a chance to shut the door. 

“Mmmm, can’t even wait until tonight to get on me, huh Firecrotch?”

“You complaining?” Ian mumbles as he kisses and sucks down Mickey’s neck and continues his descent down his shoulder.

“Definitely not.” Mickey chuckles as Ian continues his journey down his body. 

“Besides,” Ian mumbles between nips and kisses, “I think it’s a little late to worry about that after our shower don’t ya think?”

“Well I’d like to think of that as just a little teaser of what’s to come.” 

Ian laughs, “What can I say, thinking about today, the fact that I get to say your mine, for always, after all this time is stirring up a lot of feelings in me.” 

“Uh huh, is horny one of them?” Mickey asks with a sly grin and an arched brow. 

“Mmmm, it’s definitely one of them.” Ian replies, as he grips Mickey’s hips, spins him around, and pushes him on the bed. He pulls his shirt over his head and begins to pull at his boxers when Mickey reaches out his hand and stops him.

“As much as I like where this is going, don’t you think we should be getting ready? We got a busy day ahead of us.” 

“We’re the ones getting married, Mick. If we’re a little late what are they gonna do? Start without us?”

“I guess not, but...” 

“But what?” Ian asks as he leans in with the intention to attack Mickey’s neck again.

“Maybe, we should hold off until tonight.” 

Ian looks at Mickey more than a little surprised. “You serious?”

“Yeah,” Mickey says, “I was thinking it might make the night that much more exciting, ya know?” 

Ian just smiles at his soon to be husband and wraps his arms around his neck. “It’s going to be exciting no matter what because it’ll be my first time with my husband.” 

“Hmmm, I like the sound of that. Say it again.” Mickey says rather seductively. 

Ian’s smiles widely “What? You like it when I call you my husband?”

“Fuck, yes, yes I do!” Mickey shouts under his breath as he pulls Ian on top of him on the bed and crashes his lips against him. Ian pulls back, more than a little breathless. 

“If you’re trying to convince me to wait until tonight, this is NOT the way to do it!” 

“Fuck it!!” Mickey shouts as he yanks at Ian’s boxers. “Besides, this is all your fault, getting me all hot calling me your husband. Now you’re gonna have to fuck me, cause I know I won’t make it until tonight now! That is unless you want some rather pornographic wedding pictures!”

“Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad,” Ian says with a cocky smirk. 

“Shut up and get on me.” Mickey chuckles and kisses Ian hard before he has a chance to answer. 

As Mickey kisses down his neck Ian thinks he hears the distant sound of sirens getting closer but that’s not what caught his attention. “Are those sirens?” he asks.

“Yeah, so,” Mickey says, “I’m sure you’ve heard those before. We grew up on the south side remember?” Mickey slides his hand down Ian's chest and keeps descending downwards until he's reached his desired destination. He starts to jerk Ian slowly in an attempt to get his mind back to where it should be. 

For a second, it works, but then the sirens seem to get louder. "I don’t think that's the cops. I think its fire trucks!” Ian says as he starts to get up.

“Maybe someone torched one of the old abandoned houses or somethin?” Mickey replies as he reaches out and tries, unsuccessfully, to grab Ian’s arm and pull him back to bed. 

“It sounds close,” Ian says as he grabs his shirt and boxers from the floor.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Mickey says, sounding annoyed. “Come back here and finish what ya started, asshole!”

“I think we should check it out,” Ian says as he proceeds to throw a pair of boxers and t-shirt in Mickey’s direction.

“Fine!” Mickey huffs as he pulls on the clothes Ian threw at him. “But I’m pretty sure we’re just going to be staring at a burning crack house like a couple of stupid assholes while I could have been here getting some pre marital action.” 

Outside the bedroom door they both hear Sandy shouting about something on fire.


	2. Won’t be the Last Time Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey decide to take the Mercedes on the scenic route on the way to their honeymoon suite. Just a glimpse of what I’d like to think happened on their wedding night.

“So you wanna take the scenic route to the motel? It’s not everyday we get to drive in a Mercedes.” Ian turns to look at Mickey, admiring the way the breeze was blowing in his dark hair and the pink blush that was painted across his cheeks from the chilly cool air. It was probably a little too cold to be driving with the top down, especially this time of year in Chicago, but neither of them cared. They were both still high with adrenaline. They had done it! They pulled it off! 

Despite Terry’s efforts to put a stop to today. They were married! After everything they had been through they were finally bonded together for as long as they both shall live. Nothing could stop them now. Nothing! It was this string of thought that made Mickey turn towards his new husband with a wicked grin on his lips, “Yeah, lets go the long way around. We’ve got some time.” 

Ian smiles in response and turns towards the highway. The sun is starting to set ahead of them painting the sky a mixture of pink and orange. A contented silence has taken over the inside of the car. Just the sound of the cans clinking on the pavement behind them, the steady dull roar of the tires beneath them and the odd rush of opposing traffic is all that is heard. 

Mickey leans in closer to Ian and rests his head on his shoulder and takes his hand that was resting on his thigh and laces their fingers together. Ian smiles and turns slightly to place a kiss on top of Mickey’s head and turns his attention back to the road ahead. He tilts his head slightly so it rests on top of Mickey’s.

“This day was perfect, don’t ya think?” Ian says breaking the quiet moment between them. “Not counting this morning of coarse.” 

“Mmm it was,” Mickey replies, “I was worried for a minute there that Terry had won and I wouldn’t get to marry your ginger ass today.” 

“Lets not think about him right now. Everyone pulled through for us and I got to marry the love of my life after all. That’s all that matters. I love you.” 

“You’re a fuckin’ sap, but I love you too, so much,” Mickey says as he turns and nuzzles his nose along Ian’s jawline and places a kiss on his neck. 

Ian lets out a soft contented sigh in response. Mickey smiles and continues to kiss Ian’s neck, sneaking little bites in between kisses. “Mmmmm Mick, that feels nice, but it’s also a little distracting.”

“Shhh, I’m going to make my new husband feel good,” Mickey whispers.

“Keep driving.” He continues his attack on Ian’s neck then proceeds to unbutton and unzip his pants. He carefully slips his hand under Ian’s boxers and grips his already hardening cock, pulls it out, and slowly starts to jerk his husband. 

“Ooh, Jesus fuck, Mick,” Ian moans. “You’re going to make me crash this really fucking expensive car.”

“No you won’t just keep looking ahead,” Mickey says as he pulls off Ian's neck and slides himself lower until he’s hovering over Ian’s now fully erect cock. Before Ian has a chance to protest or brace himself Mickey grips him and wraps his warm inviting mouth around him, swirling his tongue around his leaking tip. 

Ian lets out a surprised sound that’s a cross between a yelp and a moan and swerves the car suddenly to the left. Luckily no one happens to be in the other lane and Ian quickly swerves the car in the right lane making the front tires squeal in protest. 

“Ooooh god, oooh fuck. Mick are you trying to kill us both?” 

Mickey just ignores him and continues his delicious assault as if nothing just happened. Ian continues to drive, trying desperately not to let his eyes roll back in his head. He grips the steering wheel looking for an empty lot or some open space on the side of the highway to pull over. He won’t be able to drive much longer with Mickey’s mouth wrapped around him like this, but god he didn’t want him to stop either. 

Up ahead Ian thinks he sees what looks like an abandoned gas station. He prays to whatever gods that are out there that this is not a hysteric hallucination brought about from the pleasurable torture that Mickey is currently bestowing upon him. 

Luckily it’s not and Ian pulls the car in and quickly comes to a stop. For a minute or two, Ian just closes his eyes, leans back, and lets himself enjoy the pleasure his husband is currently giving him. God! His husband! Finally! After everything they’ve been through. 

Mickey’s denial when they first started hooking up, juvie, mental illness, prison, Mexico, Terry, multiple times, past and present. All of it made them stronger and brought them to where they are now. Ian pulls his fingers through Mickey’s hair and lets himself enjoy this for a moment longer before he clears his throat and tries to get his husband’s attention.

“Mickey,” he says weakly and tries again. “Mickey, baby, that feels sooo good.”

Mickey hums around him and takes in more of him, hitting the back off his throat, as if to prove his own point. 

“God that feels so good but you need to stop.” 

Mickey locks eyes with Ian but continues on with what he’s doing.

“Please Mick, please,” Mickey lets go of his cock and looks up at Ian with so much want and hunger that he almost tells Mickey to forget what he asked and to keep going. 

“Why!? It seemed like you were enjoying it.”

“Oh believe me, I am! But if you keep that up I’m going to cum!” 

“And what’s wrong with that!?” 

“Because I don’t want to cum until we’re alone in our hotel room, with you naked underneath me while I’m inside of you.” 

Mickey can’t help the moan that escapes his throat and goosebumps erupt all over his body. God, would he ever not want this gorgeous red headed man looking down at him. 

“I want that too, so fuckin’ bad Ian, but I also want this. I want you to cum for me while I suck you off in this fancy ass car. Cum for me, Ian. Please. I promise it won’t be the last time tonight!” 

How could Ian argue with a request like that? Especially with his husband looking at him the way he was right now. So Ian just nods quickly and watches as Mickey lowers over him again, grips him and continues on with what he was doing as if there never was an interruption. 

Ian leans his head back and loses himself to the sensation. Maybe someone passing by might wonder why they’re parked here but right now Ian couldn’t find the will to care. Mickey hollows his cheeks and hums around him causing a delicious electric current to burn through Ian’s body. It travels right to his toes and to the tips of his fingers. 

“Mick, oooh Mick I’m so close.” 

That’s the last coherent sentence Ian remembers saying. After that it’s a jumbled string of curses, I love you’s, and Mickey’s name as his orgasm hits him harder than a punch to the stomach. Ian sits there for a moment with his eyes closed, trying to regain control of his breath and his sanity. When he finally opens his eyes he turns his head and is greeted with the ocean blue gaze of his husband. 

“You alright there, tough guy?” Mickey asks with a smirk. Instead of answering, Ian reaches out, grips the lapels of Mickey's jacket, and crashes their lips together. Their tongues tangle together and Ian can taste himself on Mickey’s tongue making him groan. When they separate they are both breathless.

“When you finally come back to earth, ya think you can put the peddle to the fuckin’ metal and get us to that motel a little faster?” Mickey asks, still a little breathless from their kiss. 

Ian chuckles, “I promise I’ll do my best, Mick”.

Twenty minutes later they arrive at their destination. They park the car and head to the lobby to check in. They’re greeted by a middle aged lady with greying hair, smoking a cigarette.

“I assume by your attire that you’re the happy honeymooners,” She says in a rough voice that sounds like she’s enjoyed quite a few Marlboros in her day.

“You assume right,” Mickey replies. 

“Ian & Mickey Gallagher? I was thinking with a name like Mickey you’d be a lady, but I guess I thought wrong. Sorry about that. My sister’s boy is gay, ya know. Married a nice lawyer just last year.” 

“That’s fuckin’ great. Now if ya don’t mind, we’d like the keys to our room. We’ve had a long day and I’d like to get our honeymoon started, if ya catch my drift.” Mickey says, earning an eye roll from his husband.

“I’m sure ya would. Here ya go honey. There’s a complimentary bottle of champagne in your room and if ya need anything, don’t be shy, just call me here at the desk. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Love Canal.”

When they enter the room, they both can’t help but laugh at the ridiculously cheesy decor. “Pretty classy, don’t ya think?” Mickey asks with a chuckle.

“You sure know how to seduce a guy, Mick.” 

“Well whatever gets you to put out, I’m all for it. You want some champagne? If this room is anything to go by, I’m sure it’s the best shit money can buy.” 

Ian just shakes his head and gets closer to his husband. “No. Now that I finally have you all to myself, all I want to do is take these expensive tuxes off and make love to my husband over and over again until we’re both too exhausted to move.” 

Mickey’s breath hitches as Ian begins to loosen the white tie on his neck and pulls it from his collar. He locks eyes with Ian as he pushes the jacket off his shoulders and starts to unbutton his shirt. Ian kisses the exposed skin that each open button reveals right up until the very last button. He kisses the same trail back up Mickey’s chest and continues on to his neck as he pushes the shirt from his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. 

“Ian. I hate to interrupt what your doing, but you have way too many fuckin’ clothes on right now. I love the way you look in this tux, but I’d much rather see you without it right now.” 

“Mmmm, maybe you should do something about that then, huh?” Ian whispers in between kisses to his neck. 

“I plan on it,” Mickey replies as he pushes Ian’s jacket from his shoulders. After that they both quickly undress each other and Mickey pushes Ian’s naked body on to the bed. Mickey climbs onto bed beside Ian so they are laying face to face and leans in to kiss his lips. 

The kiss escalates from soft to deep and passionate quickly as their hands roam over each other’s bodies. In between kisses Mickey can hear the familiar sound of a lid being popped open and the slicking sound of Ian spreading lube on his fingers. They don’t break the kiss as Ian trails his hand down Mickey’s back and slides his fingers between the cheeks of his ass. He gasps and moans when Ian inserts one finger inside his entrance. 

They tangle their tongues together as one finger becomes two, and two becomes three. Ian continues until Mickey is thrusting his hips to meet the push of his fingers and is moaning so much they have to break the kiss.

“Please Ian, I’m ready. I want you, right fuckin’ now.” 

Ian doesn’t need to be told twice and he rolls Mickey on to his back. He finds the lube, slicks himself up, settles himself between Mickey’s legs and lines himself up with his entrance. Ian locks eyes with his husband. “I can’t believe you're my husband. I love you Mickey Gallagher.” And pushes inside Mickey’s welcoming heat until he bottoms out. 

They both cry out when they are finally connected and Ian slides in and out of his husband in a slow, steady rhythm. “Oh god, Mickey you feel so good, so god damn amazing”. 

Ian continues this slow pace until Mickey can’t take it anymore and clutches Ian’s hips harshly, “Faster, Ian, please!” he begs. 

Ian props himself up with his arms on each side of Mickey’s head and starts thrusting faster making the bed springs groan in protest until they are both sweating, moaning, incoherent messes. Ian can feel that familiar tightening low in his gut and he grips Mickey’s leaking cock and begins to jerk him.

“Come for me, Mickey. I’m so close. I know you are too.” Ian leans in closer and places his lips next to his husband’s ear and whispers. “I promise it won’t be the last time tonight.” 

Those words are what brings Mickey over the edge and he spills over Ian’s hand and onto their stomachs. Three more thrusts and Ian cry’s out spilling inside his husband. Ian collapses next to Mickey and they both have no idea how much time passes as they lay there staring up at the ceiling, catching their breath.

Ian leans over and grabs tissues from the nightstand and cleans both himself and Mickey up. He then gathers his husband in his arms and kisses him softly. “I can’t speak for you, but I think the first time with my husband was pretty amazing.” 

Mickey looks up and places his hand on Ians neck and rubs his thumb along his jaw line. “Mmmm, it definitely was. I can’t wait to see if the second time will be just as amazing.” 

Ian chuckles, “You’re insatiable, Mr Gallagher.” 

“Yeah, well that’s why you married me ain’t it?” Mickey replies with a smirk. 

Ian leans closer and ghosts his lips against Mickey’s, “That and a long list of many other reasons.” He whispers and closes the distance to kiss his husband.


End file.
